That night i saw you
by reishilovesyaoi
Summary: When Hwoarang went drinking one night, he didn't expect who he saw...how did she end up there? and what will do if she picks up a fight with him? Hwoasuka fic.


Disclaimer: Standard disclaimers apply.

A/N: My first time writing a Hwoarang X Asuka paired fic, it's written in the first person POV too. First time doing that as well, so please don't be too hard on me alright? XD. Also, excuse the grammar and spelling that may be wrong.

Drabble. Still, I hope you appreciate it…

-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-

"**THE NIGHT I SAW YOU"**

**-Hwoarang's POV-**

I entered that bar to drink the night away. I sniffed the alcohol aroma in the air and grinned, Aaah… there's nothing more enjoyable than beer, beer, and more beer on a fine night like this.

Hey don't get me wrong. I'm not depressed or anything. I just happened to be a guy who enjoys having a night life, and of course, Beer is an essential part of it, Besides, Master Baek isn't in the country right now, that means there's no one to stop me, and I can drink till I eventually pass out, not that I'd end up at that point, I snickered.

I sat down on a table near the end of the room and ordered for Whiskey on the rocks, I had a pretty good view of the whole room in here, soon my order came in and I started to drink. I was thinking of waiting for my gang to arrive but I had a feeling they won't be showing up anyway, besides, the ice in my drink would thaw if I don't drink it immediately.

Soon my drink was halfway empty. Sure it did feel a bit lonely drinking alone, but its not like I'm not used to it, and having women in my desk is more annoying than having them here, besides I'm not really that womanizer everyone thought I was. And since no one here knows me, there was no need to act like the delinquent I was famous of being.

Finishing up my 10th bottle I've just realized the place had become more noisy and livelier than when I arrived, and checking the wall clock I saw it was almost midnight. Meaning one thing for me "They really didn't come huh?" I shook my head, I mean sure most of my gang had their own lives now, but a little reunion wouldn't hurt… maybe it was a bit short noticed, but they could at least tell me they couldn't come right?

"Damn it…" I cursed, "Am I the only one left without a life?" I was talking about a normal, settled life…you know…a family, a wife, kids…a house and--- Wait just a darned minute! What the hell did I just say? A wife? Kids? I shuddered at the thought, maybe the alcohol was starting to get to me.

I ordered another bottle and told myself it would be the last one tonight. The least thing I want to happen is to get involved in another motorcycle accident…sensei would skin me alive if that would happen…Man, I could see his expression inside my head.

"What did I tell you about driving when you're drunk!? When will you start listening to what I say?! Aren't you tired of hearing me repeat the same thing over and over!?" his voice filled my ears…he used to drag me by the collar when I was a boy, yet he still does that at times…

I laughed, Damn… that almost felt too real. Master CAN be a bit overprotective sometimes, always treating me like a little boy, I'm a man now for crying out loud. I think I know how to take care of myself…but I know master is just worried about me, I mean, he is the only family I have, taking me in when I was still a boy living in the streets of South Korea, he was the one who taught me about life…even teaching me as his pupil in Tae Kwon Do. I practically owed him my life…if only there was a way for me to repay him…

"Hey Waiter! Give me my bill will you?" I called to the man taking the orders. He nodded and moved away while I continued to enjoy the last of my whiskey. "Aaah… this is the life" I muttered, gulping down more alcohol…

One of the skills developed in any martial arts is having a keen sense. However, this time I believed it was pure luck that I moved away just in time as a man came crashing in my table, breaking it in two "What the hell?!" I exclaimed and turned "What's the big idea!"

Then I realized there was some kind of commotion going on "What the hell is going on here?!" Well at least for once I didn't start a fight. "Hey!" I asked the man nearest me "What's happening?"

"The Bartender is trying to make someone stop drinking, but she didn't want to stop and started beating up people all of a sudden"

"Huh?" What kind of an explanation is that? But before I could speak, another person came hurdling to my direction, I evaded it and felt anger rising up my veins. Alright, one might be a coincidence, but a second time? I don't think so! If this guys is asking for body pain, I'll be more than happy to give it to him!

"Oi! Do you think it's funny throwing people around?" I growled, well, I have to admit it is kind of fun, but that's just me "Huh?"

What I saw I truly wasn't expecting.

The person throwing men around was actually a girl. And I think I saw her somewhere before…where was it… I racked my brains…

"Get away! I can still drink! What are your problems! Leave me alone!" the Kansai accent was familiar as well, I definitely met this woman before. She had shoulder length brown hair…and rather large breast…I shook my head, this is not the time to be thinking about that…

"Please Miss, you're drunk… and you're scaring the other costumers…." The bartender pleaded, but she took no notice and continued to gulp down her drink.

Well, staring at her I became sure of something, she certainly wasn't any of the girls I usually hook up with, or more like my gang hook me up with, but I'm sure we've met before…where was it…

"You!" she called towards my direction "Redhead! What do you think you're staring at?!"

I clasped a hand to my head as I remembered, approaching her "That's right! I remember now!"

"What are you blabbering about?" her eyebrows furrowed.

I laughed, really, I never imagined I'd see HER in a place like this "Never thought you'd end up in a place like this, Asuka Kazama…"

"What how did you----" she stared at me, perhaps too drunk to recognize who the person in front of her is, but there was no mistaking it, this girl is Asuka, Jin Kazama's tomboy of a cousin who entered the King of the iron Fist tournament 5. I met her once in Heihachi's acquaintance party, and that was about the only time I saw her, aside from now, that is…

"Who are you?" she said, I could tell she couldn't even see me properly… she's definitely drunk.

I shook my head, is this girl going to drown herself in alcohol? I took the bottle from her table "I think you've had enough for now"

"Hey!" she made a reach for the bottle but I evaded it from her grasp "Give that back! It's mine!"

I couldn't help but snicker, she had a cute side this way "Asuka, you're drunk…" I said in a low tone, so she could hear me properly.

"Says who?!" she demanded, pouting "I'll beat him up! I'm not drunk! Where'd you put my drink!" she grabbed my arm "Give me!"

"You're drunk" I told her firmly. "What's gotten into you? Why are you drinking?"

"That's none of your business!" she said in a raised tone, getting up from her chair. "Want to go at it huh?!" she went to her fighting stance

Was she serious? She wants to fight? I stared at her, her knees were wobbly, her face was all red and puffy, and she was hiccupping uncontrollably now…she looked as if she was about to pass out. I laughed, No, I wasn't laughing at her…No wait, that was pretty much why I was laughing, but that's because I found the way she looked cute… too cute, she didn't look like the tomboy I knew her, but like sweet little girl who'd stop at nothing to get back her chocolate, she was pouting in such a way that can make any guy laugh… Man, if I could take a picture, it'd be priceless…

Wait a minute, Where did that thought come from?

"What's so-hic- funny? Are you-hic- scared?" the brunette said, looking serious despite her obvious drunken state.

I took a deep breath to suppress my laughter…oh boy…what am I going to do with this girl? I stared at her "You're serious about this…"

She attacked as an answer "Haahh!" she tried to use her famous falling rain attack on me, but because she was drunk, she was slow and it was easy to see through her attack.

"It's not a good idea to attack when you can't even stand straight" I told her, grinning.

Asuka tried to keep her balance, but the alcohol had taken it's effect,. She lost her balance "A-Ah!" she stumbled.

"Hey!" thanks to my reflexes, I was able to catch her before she hits the desk "See what I mean?" I said and stared at her, then noticed that our face was close, too close…Damn, I could even see the color of her eyes from this distance…near enough to see that she had such curly eyelashes…and small, kissable red lips…my heartbeat started to go out of control… Damn it…this is not the time to notice these things!!

I looked away immediately, I could feel my face burning, and I was rather thankful she was drunk. "S-See?" I said, trying to sound unaffected.

She didn't respond however, and kept still. I have to admit it made me worry, especially since I knew her to be a girl with an opinion on everything and always perky…being quiet made it look like something was wrong. I shook her shoulder gently "O-Oi Are you listening to me?" she had her eyes closed still.

I was about to panic, but upon closing inspection I realized her breathing was relaxed, and I knew…she had fallen asleep. "A-Asleep?" I sweat dropped, but at the same time I felt relief wash over, I shook my head…this woman was something else…well, that's no surprise, she was my rival's cousin after all, it may run in the family.

Now…on with the next question…What am I going to do with her now?

"A-Anou…mister, are you this young lady's friend?" the bartender slowly approached.

I thought for a few seconds before I lifted her up bridal style, good thing she was asleep, I had a feeling she'd be beating the hell out of me if I did this when she was still conscious… I faced the man and tied to act polite "In a manner of speaking, yes, I'm sorry for the trouble she caused…"

It looks like the bartender will let us off easily, but the other men in the restaurant won't…

"What?! After all the trouble that woman caused you'd expect us to let you go easily!?"

"You ain't getting off the hook yet, kid!"

I cursed…great. Now I have to fight these bastards to get out, and what's worst, I can't put Asuka down… I'll be in a real handicap match, Tch…how do I get off this situation now?

"Please everyone, calm down…" the man said in a pleading tone.

"Shut it old man!"

"Tsk… Bad manners. Didn't your mother ever taught you how to respect others?" I said, probably not the best choice of words in the present situation. But I can't help it, if there's one thing I hate, it's those people who don't know how to respect. Hey, don't look at me, I KNOW how to respect others, well, those people respectable that is…Master Baek well covered that part.

"You have a sharp tongue young man, quite a thing to say…when you're already in a predicament."

"Heh, you may have the advantage in number, but never underestimate your opponent" I casted a look around, I should be able to take on these bastards…and I wanted this to be a plain night with no fights…so much for that plan…

I sighed…oh well, nothing like exercise after a drink right? I faced all of them and braced myself. "Bring it on!"

**(A/N: due to violence of the next scenes I decided to fast it forward to the next scene)**

"I'm very sorry about this sir,." The bartender said again and again as I stopped to catch my breath. Damn…those bastards became quite a challenge, since they've all been going after my arms, which was still holding up Asuka, she didn't even wake up for pete's sake…what a heavy sleeper.

"Don't worry about it…" I replied, grinning "Anyway, we have to get going. Those men won't stay asleep forever…"

"Anou… aren't you hurt anywhere?"

I stopped, now that he mentioned it I can feel myself hurting all over. I'd probably be covered in cuts and bruises in the next few hours…thanks to those men, hitting me with everything they could get their hands on. I shrugged, "It's fine…I'll live…got to get her home too…"

"H-Hai…" though looking uncertain, he opened the door for us, and with a final nod, I went out of the restaurant.

It was now well past midnight. I couldn't tell the exact time. I tried thinking of what to do next. I could try calling this girl's house but I realized I had no idea where she lives or her number. Then there's the choice of calling his cousin, but the bastard had been missing all week and I have no idea where I can find him. I guess I really have no choice but to bring her to where I'm staying.

"Tch, you should count yourself lucky" I told her. She looked peaceful. I sighed, how can she look so calm?! Damn it…though I didn't mind watching her like this, from this angle she looked so kind, reserved, as though she wasn't a martial artist at all. This way she seemed like a pretty Japanese doll, yet so fragile as if she might break.

Soon we reached the end of the hallway, my room would be on the other end…just a few more steps to get there.

"!!!" what the hell?! All of a sudden the room started to spin…no wait, it's my vision… Damn! Now what the hell is going on? My strength feels like its draining out of me, damn… my legs and knees buckled and I mustered all my strength not to fall, I still have to reach my room…

Something was dripping onto the floor but I can't see what it is. I think my consciousness is about to give…but I can't stop yet…

I can't remember what happened after that…

**-Asuka's POV-**

I slowly stirred from the bed…I opened my eyes and found myself in someone's room, causing me to shot up to a sitting position and a hell of a headache as well. I groaned "Mercy! My head…"

I tried to recall what happened to me, the last thing I can recall is picking a fight with a person back in the restaurant, but nothing more after… I had no idea how I ended up in this room.

I looked around, judging by the way the clothes are all over the floor, it was clear that a man was inhabiting the room…oh boy… what did I get myself into?

In any case, I'm sure I'd be able to beat that guy the moment he comes to this room…oh, I've got such a killer headache, that's certainly the first and last time I'm doing something like this ever again…

I looked around again…it was too quiet… isn't there anyone around? I glanced on the floor and paled… there was a young man on the floor! He was covered in wounds too! I was surprised, but I managed to suppress my scream, attracting attention would not be the smoothest move to make.

Is he dead? I got off the bed cautiously and went to check… the last thing I want to do right now is get involved in a murder.

"H-Hey! Y-you still alive?" I poked him with a finger.

I was relieved to find he was still breathing, but it seemed his wounds were giving him such a hard time, panic stirred up inside me, what the hell am I going to do? Should I call the doctor? Will the doctor make it? How did I end up mixed in this mess?

The man whimpered and muttered something I didn't understand, but it made me really happy to know he was alive, I need to do something about his wounds fast. "Hey! Don't die alright?" I turned him around and didn't expect what I saw…

The man was hwoarang!!

"H-Hwoarang? What's going on?" my headache was getting worse, what I hwoarang doing in this room? He was the one who brought me here? But why? And why is he bleeding?

A knock on the door brought me to back to senses as an old lady entered the room bringing in some sort of medicine "Hwoa-chan dear, I've brought the medicine for your friend---" she stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the scene "oh my!" she almost dropped the tray she was holding.

"W-What happened?" she asked going to the korean.

"I…I don't know either!" I exclaimed "I woke up and found myself in this room, there's wounded person on the floor, and my headache is killing me!" raising my voice was much painful than I thought it would be, tears formed in my eyes.

The woman stared at me for a while, then her face changed to calmer features "I understand dear, are you alright?" she asked.

"I think so…what am I doing in hwoarang's room?"

"He brought you here…said you were going to drown yourself in alcohol in some restaurant. He wanted to call your house, but said he had no idea how to do that, so he brought you here instead" the woman went to hwoarang's closet and pulled out a first aid kit "Ah, here it is, lucky I always keep this…this boy always comes home all beaten and a bloody mess, his master always gets mad" she started to tend to hwoarang's wounds.

"But how did he?" I groaned, feeling my head throb again.

"He did look hurt when he came in…I guess he was hiding his wounds again…" she replied, applying antiseptic to the wounds, it didn't seem deep but it was still bleeding.

"Does he always do that?"

The lady laughed "This kid always act so tough and mean, well, in some way he is, but I know, even though I haven't known him that long…he's actually a kind person…if he'd only let people see that side of him to…" she sighed, placing the final bandage neatly in place. "There, that should do it…"

"Is… is he going to be alright?" I couldn't help but ask, he did save me right? The least I could do is show some appreciation and worry, besides, hwoarang is not a complete stranger to me, I met him once in those parties Heihachi hosted…but as far as I can remember that was the only time I've talked to him. besides, he's jin's rival…the only thing I remember about him is that he was an airhead going on and on about beating my cousin easily. he loved to pick fights and because of that I had a bad first impression of him I didn't expect that he, of all people, would help me out.

"Dear, are you still with me?" the lady waved a hand in front of my face, I snapped back to reality and felt my face flush.

"H-Hai, gomen…"

She smiled and handed me the medicine she brought earlier "Here, this'll help with the headache… After that I need to help me lift this young man up" she pointed to the unconscious redhead.

I took the small bottle and nodded , normally I would've been sceptical about this, even to the point that I won't drink it and leave the room stat, but for some reason I found myself staying in that room and drinking the medicine without any complain…

But the medicine she gave me was very much effective…I can feel my head clearing…my memory started to return too. "Thank you…" I said gratefully.

"You're welcome dear…now, help me lift him…"

Lifting Hwoarang was NOT an easy job, the man was heavy for crying out loud! But after a while we were able to dump him on top of the bed, he didn't even wake up!

I groaned, for a man with leaner structure than my cousin he seemed heavier.

After he was settled in, the lady excused herself "Now that he's fine I have to go, I have kids waiting for me downstairs in our house" she headed for the door.

"What? Wait! What about me?" I asked.

"What about you? Surely you'll wait for him to wake, right?" she smiled and closed the door.

Well…what am I going to do now? Am I seriously going to wait until he wakes up? I felt so uneasy… and as if fate was playing with me, the young man on the bed stirred…he was waking up! My heartbeat went out of control, it was so loud hwoarang might hear!

And the next second I found myself staring into orange red eyes that was Hwoarang's….

**-Hwoarang's POV-**

W-what the hell? I blinked, but Asuka's face did not fade away, which would mean I am not dreaming! I exclaimed and moved backwards until I toppled off the edge of the bed "Aaahh!" I landed on my back "Ow!" I groaned, having an aching head wasn't enough now my back and butt also hurts. Damn it…

Then I heard laughter and looked up on the bed. Asuka was still there…and she's laughing? I felt my face burn… what was so funny?

She approached me "And I thought you were a dangerous delinquent…you really know how to fool others, hwoarang" she said and offered her hand.

"W-What are you talking about?" I frowned.

"You helped me didn't you?" she said, I stared "We didn't know each other well, but you still saved me…thanks…"

Oh man… I didn't quite expect this scene, I let her help me on my feet, I couldn't look her in the eye, and my face was burning still. I cleared my throat "H-Hey, it was nothing…"

After that, silence filled the air between us, we were both fidgety it was embarrassing, I have to break this uncomfortable silence somehow.

"A-Anou!!" we both said all of a sudden, and when our eyes met my heartbeat went all crazy. What the hell? Why did I become so nervous all of a sudden? "Y-You go first…" I told her.

"N-No, it's nothing anyway. You go…"

"Really it's fine, you go first…"

"No, you say it first, I insist…"

"You go first, you said it…"

"We both spoke at the same time!"

We glared at each other, and for no reason at all, burst out laughing, I had no idea why, but it just happened, she laughed too, and I have to say, her laughter sounded cute to my ears…her accent was like a nice melody. Man I don't know what's happening to me, but I like it…

"Like I said, thanks for saving me…" she said once more.

"I told you, it was nothing, what were you doing there in the first place? just drinking?"

She stiffened and I realized I may have crossed a line there, I raised my hands immediately "H-Hey, I… I mean…" ugh. Why is this suddenly so hard? "Its ok if you don't want to…"

She sighed "My father was assaulted right on our dojo, I wasn't there at the time because I was at school, when I came home he was already at the hospital severely wounded…in order to avenge him I entered the Iron Fist Tournament to beat the guy that did that to him…"

I listened intently, feeling that this was the only I can do for her right now… what the hell happened to my bad boy image?

"So I did meet the guy that did that…" she continued "and we fought…and I beat him… but then it felt like… even though I defeated him…my father is still in the hospital…I hated it…"

"So you drank to try to forget?" I injected slowly.

"W-What? No!" she exclaimed. "I was awaiting for Julia in that bar, but before she showed up I accidentally drank the whiskey of the man next to me…" she blushed slightly "You can pretty much explain what happened next…"

I sweat dropped, talk about weird… I shook my head…

She smiled "Anyway, I have to get going, mother will be worried, thanks again for helping me…" she stood up.

"Yeah,.." I nodded, she was heading towards the door, a weird feeling was starting in the pit of my stomach. Like I didn't want her to go… Damn what the hell am I thinking? Were not even friends! We just know each other! That's all there is! I looked away, Damn it man, keep yourself together…

"Oh, and Hwoarang…" she said, already at the door "See you around?" and left.

I was so surprised that this was the only reply I could think of "Y-yeah…See you…" perhaps it wasn't much…but I could tell…it was a start..

-end-

-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-

sorry if it was long and a bit crappy. But I do hope you enjoyed, I plan to make more stories of this pairing in the near future and hopefully they will be better.

For now please read and review!


End file.
